


Promise

by Kuewnasi



Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Spoilers, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nilin took Bad Request with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

She instinctively stopped at Bad Request’s limping body. The ground continue to shook as pipes burst, blowing out hot gas as Nilin could feel temperature rising and sweat starts to bead down her face.

She easily pulled up the youth’s figure, securing his arm around her neck, immediately bolting to the coffins. Nilin hastily and carefully placed him into the empty metal. The machines automatically sealed him as they pulled out their craning arms, inserting him into the long tube and Nilin watched him go with a small smile.

Nilin then waits for the next coffin, her body twitching and wishing the mechanisms would speed up. The red flare was picking up. The Errorist sneaked a glance behind, watching with cold eyes as she witnessed Quaid body disappearing into the explosive abyss.

She looks forward and a coffin awaits her. Nilin quickly went in and all she can hear was further chaos behind her.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Well done, sister”, Edge finally congratulated her with pride embedded in his voice.

Nilin just panted, clutching Bad Request’s limp body as they made their way through the sewers. “Not now, Edge”, she gritted, managing to dodge a surprise leaper attack. Bad’s body putting further weight on her shoulder, his soft breathing brushing against her ear. “Not in the mood. Leapers first.”

Edge just chuckled and if he was there Nilin would have loved to punch him.

It took time to Tommy’s bar as Nilin had to find other alternative ways to travel that doesn’t involve long jumping and excessive climbing. Fortunately, Tommy sent them one of his advertising drones.

“Amazing, Nilin”, Tommy finally breathed as he gently took Bad from the Errorist hunter. Nilin graciously leap from the drone and watch how it immediately flew off.

“I had to”, she tiredly smiled as she turned to him, “He helped me when I was fighting Johnny.”

“Johnny-wait- _shit_ , he following you this whole time?”, the former Errorist stared at Nilin, securing Bad’s sleeping figure on his back. 

“Apparently so”, Nilin rotated her shoulders, wincing as her muscles ache.

“Ho there”, Tommy cracked a grin, “c’mon, let’s get you guys to rest. I’ll fix you something special as well-this calls for celebration!”

Nilin just laughed breathelessly.


End file.
